


baby good night

by softiejohnyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiejohnyong/pseuds/softiejohnyong
Summary: a quick drabble inspired by thispost





	baby good night

**Author's Note:**

> a quick drabble inspired by this [post](https://imgur.com/6988FOU)

Life has always been tough, especially when you are a twenty-something supposedly adult still trying to hold your shit together. Being an adult has taught Taeyong to treasure those little peaceful moments in everyday life. Like, for example, being able to go to bed before the clock strikes midnight. The job Taeyong is working doesn't exactly allow him to do that; so, on a rare day like today, he got to go home since 6, and after fixing himself a quick dinner, a warm shower, all that Taeyong wants right now is sleep. A full, uninterrupted 8 hours of sleep, with their cat quietly purring at the foot of the bed.

Actually Taeyong wants his boyfriend to be there and cuddle with him too. But he knows Johnny is running a big project for his company, which means more overtime and fewer domestic moments for both of them. Taeyong has been going to bed alone for a couple of days now, and he's totally fine with that, because Johnny won't like it if he comes home and finds Taeyong sleeping on the couch while waiting for Johnny, and also because Taeyong needs sleep too. Proper sleep.

Taeyong is half asleep when he hears the shower running. Johnny is home. He must be dead tired to not hear the front door open or the sound of Johnny's car key being tossed onto the kitchen counter. Well, at least Johnny is home now, maybe they can cuddle for a bit before both are too exhausted to keep their eyes open.

He feels the bed dipping before a large and very, _very_ warm body lies down next to him. Taeyong often considers Johnny to be his personal teddy bear for this reason. And currently, that teddy bear is pulling and gathering Taeyong in his arms. In his half asleep state, Taeyong may have made some grunting noise from being pulled, and maybe Johnny thought he was having a bad dream; because next thing he knows, Johnny is caressing his face while softly asking, “Babe? You ok?”. And Taeyong didn't know that he was that tired until he hears Johnny asking. Normally he would response right away; just today, he feels so drained that he doesn't want to answer Johnny's question, or even to talk at all. Taeyong feels a bit guilty though, making his boyfriend worried over something so trivial. Then again, who is Johnny if not the guy with the biggest, softest heart ever?

“It's okay, I'm here. I love you so so much…”

Taeyong feels the arms around him tightening, before Johnny softly kissed his forehead.

“I love you so much, you have no idea…”

If his brain wasn't muddled with sleep, maybe Taeyong would sit up and cry because _what did he do to deserve Johnny? Which planet did Taeyong save in his past life to have Johnny in this one?_

More kisses are placed on his face, the warmth radiated from his boyfriend is enough to put Taeyong to sleep again. He hears the bedside lamp being turned off, and Johnny's voice whispering “good night” to him.

“I love you too.” He says, before sleep finally takes over.

Life is tough, but it's good.


End file.
